


The Children of Moon Island

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Humans, Gen, Zia's Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: In the buried depths of an ancient Muan laboratory, a solitary islander discovers humanity's two lost treasures. Two jewels of science and magic, defying time and reason, that need to find their crown. And maybe friendship, too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. At the Heart of the Moon

Tonight, on Moon Island, the fate of the world was about to be toppled.

The bay doors opened, to let in the three people that had just arrived. Already, one of them was explaining everything to the two newcomers, as they progressed through the halls of the laboratory currently bathed in moonlit darkness.

“It has taken a lot of time, and the current...situation has made the selection process very difficult.”, the scientist said. “Yet we have found the most suited candidates for the task.”

The one he was speaking to, a tall woman of regal stance, glanced around the busy rooms they were walking through. To be here was quite something, and to see the result of all their work finally starting to take root was so rewarding. There were scientists and nacaals gathered all around, busy with calculations, observations and other recording work, but she knew it was but surface work. The real jewel of the crown, so to speak, was further in. Further down into the laboratory, hidden and protected in the very core of the island.

“How many children have you selected?”, she asked.

“Thirty-nine passed the initial tests. After further screenings, we've rounded them down to twenty-six.”

“That is a rather high number. I thought your criteria were unforgiving?”

“Well...such was the initial plan, Your Highness, but we've decided to keep a good amount of genetic diversity. After all, the goal is for the subjects to be... _compatible_.”

“What a likely story.”, she sneered. “Compatibility issues are the least of our problems. With everything we have poured into this project, we cannot afford to fail!”

“Re...rest assured, Your Highness! We have put all our care into it, and our selection has nonetheless been very strict. The end result will be most satisfying.”

They scanned their hand on the heavy metal door, which let them come through. From this point on, everything felt much colder, and the air had an artificial feeling to it. They could hear the distant whirring of engines behind the thick walls, the bubbling of liquids in glass pipes over the ceiling, the loud and slow breathing of computers and machinery concealed behind closed doors. All these pipes, these wires were leading to the heart of the laboratory, a place that Rana had wanted to see for so long.

“There is no other way.”, her guide reiterated. “We've only kept the best. We have worked their very genetic code into a masterpiece. And now, they are finally reaching completion.”

“All this research will finally bear fruit...”, her assistant spoke softly. “I cannot believe it. Our efforts are finally paying!”

“They are, indeed.”

There was another heavy door, and another one. And then, they finally left the darkness of the hallway, to enter a large room where a dim light was spreading through. All the wires and pipes were gathered there like at the heart of a spider web, energy and liquid pulsing all over like blood coming to a living, beating heart. The heart of Moon Island, and the two treasures that slumbered within.

In the middle of the spider web were two round pods, large glass eggs shining with a muted golden light. They were easily the size of a small bed each, and made in a similar manner. A fitting comparison too, for in each of them, there was someone sleeping.

The two children were curled on their side in a fetal position, their hair gently moving in the bubbling golden liquid that submerged them. They looked no older than ten years old, their childish faces resting in an expression of deep slumber, their hands unclenched and their pulse reading a very low rate on the monitoring screens. Clad in traditional uniforms, they however had nothing of soldiers: on the contrary, their young and sleeping traits made them look like incarnations of peace itself. 

Entranced, Rana stepped closer. They had beautiful faces, with harmonious proportions, which made them all the more endearing. They were breathing, but barely moving at all, like they didn't quite know how to do so just yet. Their slumbering bodies were linked to all sorts of cables, captors and other devices that made sure everything was running smoothly. A little overkill, she thought, but there was no other way. Every last little detail had to be checked, for if anything happened to these children, then the entire world could be thrown into jeopardy. That was how important they were.

They've never known life, and yet they had so much resting on their shoulders already.

“What does Your Highness think of them?”

Rana found it difficult to draw her eyes away. Curled so peacefully, so gently, they had nothing of experiments or artificial creations. They were something completely different, out of this world. They've never known life, but they've never known pain, sadness or sorrow. They were born here, in this very laboratory; they had no mother other than Science, and no family other than the twenty-six final test subjects that had provided their genetic code, which had been pieced together like a eugenic collage. They were her children, but they were not born from her, and the genes they've received from her were but negligible in the end. They weren't even “born”, they've been... _created_ , every piece of their DNA carefully assembled through hours and months and years of genetic engineering. And yet they were here, sleeping so sweetly, their hearts beating and their brains sending signs of activity. Grown in these artificial wombs, they were nonetheless here, real, and _alive_.

“...they're beautiful.”, she whispered. “They're absolutely beautiful.”

She painfully tore her eyes away from that sight, and tried to regain some stern attitude to face the scientists busying themselves in the room.

“When will they awaken?”

“We have been given precise instructions, Your Highness. Yet we still have a lot of calculations to make. All we know is that they will be asleep for quite a long time.”

“Does that mean they'll be left to themselves once they wake up?”

“Of course not, Your Highness. Even if they wake up centuries after the fact, Moon Island will remain a major outpost; the Eternal Ones will not be left alone. There will always be someone to guide them, even after the war has ended.”

“Good. Very good.”

Rana turned to the pods once more, watching these two children peacefully sleep. If only the whole world could be as quiet and serene! If only...if only they didn't have to resort to this, to methods so strange and perhaps inhumane. But there was no choice. They needed those children, they needed the power they would wield. A power meant not to destroy the world, but to help it heal.

She put her hand on the glass, as if to convey a message words couldn't speak. She stayed there for a moment, silent, before withdrawing and turning to leave. It was best they were left to rest for now, while the world had not yet broken. They would sleep through it, secured in this laboratory, along with all the other seeds of eternity; and when they wake up, they would sow them into a beautiful garden of humanity.

But until that time comes, everyone would better do to get ready. Everyone would better accept their own fates, and let these children do the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me in a dream. That's how you know it's gonna be good. Source: trust me bro.
> 
> Also I have no idea where I'm going. Guess it's another experiment fic! Hop along and ride with me, baby. *yeehaws*


	2. Hatching Eggs

“It went that way!”

The boy leaped over a rock, letting himself slide down the dirt slope in direction of the sound. It was becoming harder to see in the grass, but the reptile had made its way into the brush, towards the rocky caves. With a little bit of planning, it'd be stuck in a dead end.

“Gwynn, follow it! Don't lose it!”

The green bird darted forward, following the rustling trail in the grass from above, and giving the boy a marker to follow. That damned lizard was done for, he thought. Just one good shot, and it'd be over. Taokan grabbed another arrow from his quiver, stood atop a rock, and took aim, trying not to tremble.

“I've got you now! Gwynn, get it!”

The bird suddenly dove into the grass, and commotion ensued, during which the hunter couldn't see anything. But then he rose out again, and the dragon's head appeared, trying to bite at him.

The arrow shot out, and hit it square in the neck. Blood shot, and the lizard fell in the grass. The boy let out a cry of triumph, already thinking of the great meal they were going to have tonight, but to his great dismay, the grass started rustling again.

“Wh- it's still alive!?”

Gwynn croaked angrily, following the beast that tried to slither out of here. Oh, no you don't! The boy huffed and made his way down again, not keen on letting his catch go. He had his knife ready, in case things got dirty, which they always did. But there was no running away this time!

“Come back here!!”

The lizard made a last-resort run for it, sneaking under rocks in sheer desperation and barely missing another arrow. It managed to hide itself well enough, but Tao was not going to let it pass. Driven by anger and prey drive, he started to push those rocks away as much as he could, trying with all his might to open a big enough way to slip in through. He was tired from all the running, and his arms were way too small to nudge big rocks more than a few inches out of the way, but he would _not_ lose more arrows than he already had to this animal. So with determination and spite alone, he managed to open a hole wide enough to slip through, provided he left his bow outside.

He wouldn't need it, anyway. The lizard wouldn't put up a fight.

The space between the rocks was a little bigger than he'd have anticipated, likely a tunnel into some underground cave. If he had to squeeze his way in at first like a mole, he soon found out he could stand up. It was dark in here, and smelled very strange, but the echo told him it was quite large. 

“We must be near the underground lake.”, he concluded, his voice echoing all around.

There was no light source other than the very faint flecks of phosphorescent moss on the walls, but that was enough of a guide for him. Keeping a hand on the wall, he carefully stepped forward, keeping an ear out for any animal sound that'd guide him to his prey. It smelled like blood alright, so the dragon couldn't be far. Likely that it had found some corner to die in. Gwynn landed on his shoulder, unable to see any further, and it startled him for a moment. If only he had a light! But he's left all his torches at home. Well, the lizard wouldn't go far, anyway, but just in case, he needed to make sure it was there. 

He stepped further into the cave, guiding himself with the wall. The ground was cracked and uneven, but the stone was unusually smooth. He squinted to see as his eyes got used to the dark, hoping to see patterns of any kind on what surfaces he could make out. He knew there were old ruins down there, but he wasn't sure how far he was from them. And he's mapped out every area of the island already, both above and underground...but that could very well be something new.

A faint hissing sound told him of the lizard's whereabouts. Indeed, it had hidden itself under rocks to die, and was too weak to fight back. Tao wasn't cruel enough to leave it there; with a firm hand and a steady blade, he quickly put an end to its suffering. The arrow still in its neck was a bit chipped, but he fetched it back anyway.

“We'll be eating richly tonight, buddy.”, he cheered, dragging the heavy lizard from its hiding place. 

Gwynn eagerly crooned, doing a little happy dance on his shoulder. How long has it been since they've had so much to eat? If they hurried, they could make it home before nightfall, and still have time to prepare it.

However, as he tried to slump the heavy carcass on his shoulders, Tao underestimated its weight and easily lost balance. He fell back against something he couldn't see, and it fell down along with him, scattering on the ground in a heavy echo that rumbled through the cave. He thought it to be a pile of rubble, but it made a heavy metallic noise as it fell, and a horrible sound reminiscent of broken glass. A light briefly flashed in the air, like a spark of electricity, and Tao covered his eyes in fear that the whole cave would collapse; but when the echo calmed down and the sparks receded, he opened them to what seemed like a faint light glowing in the distance. 

He blinked, thinking he was mistaken, and carefully undid himself from underneath the carcasses of both meat and metal. Something had cracked on a wall nearby, and a tinge of golden light was peeking through. It wasn't the sun, he knew that much; drawn in by curiosity, he stepped in closer. His eyes adjusted after a moment, and he saw that it came from a tall vertical slit. Was that...a door? It looked heavy and tough, but did bear some damage already. There was something on the other side, but the gap was too small to make it out exactly.

Tao pondered his options, wondering what was going on. Surely he'd fallen into another of the strange places he's seen underground, but this one felt different. There was light, which had never happened in any other place. Carefully, he tried pushing the metal doors aside, and they gave way with enough force. They were weathered down with rust, but showed little to no resistance to his attempts. It took a good few minutes, but eventually, he was able to open a gap wide enough for him to squeeze through. Good thing he's already left his stuff outside. 

There, he could see things much better. The yellow light was turning everything an odd manner of black and white, and it was still hard to make out the exact things in the room. For it was a room, not a cave, he could tell this much. It was in a pitiful state, all sorts of devices scattered about like they've been tumbled around, broken pipes leaking drip by drip into puddles of lichen, and an entire corner overtaken with wild moss that had somehow managed to grow here. 

The light was coming from this strange thing in the center, that Tao dreaded to approach. Carefully, he inched closer, making sure to not step on any traps or pitfalls, until he was close enough to see two huge glowing glass eggs laid in a nest of pipes and metal branches.

They were covered with rubble and dust, but they didn't look cracked. He could make out some bubbles through the glass, as well as unidentifiable shapes. Approaching one of them, he saw some smooth metal just under the glass; brushing dust off with his hand, it revealed something written. He had a bit of trouble deciphering it, for it didn't exactly look like a language he was used to.

“R...NPCx...3926-12. What does that mean?”

He turned around, to look at the other glass egg thing, and indeed saw it also bore a plaque. This one read RNPCx_3926-14. But as he pondered the cryptic meaning of this gibberish, something else happened to catch his eye.

In the glass egg, something had moved. He thought he'd seen wrong, and froze for an instant, but the impression was too strong. Carefully, he brushed dust and grime off the glass with his sleeve, peeking into the golden insides to make out the form in there. The lack of colors made it hard to see, but his intuition spoke what his senses couldn't quite discern.

“Is that...someone?”

It couldn't be! But yet, there was an unmistakeable silhouette in there. A person, curled on their side, their hair floating softly in the liquid. Tao's heart skipped a beat as he stepped away, breath cut off by this scene. Why...why was there _someone_ in there?? Was that a coffin? His back bumped into the other egg, and he quickly turned around to remove rubble from it, only to witness a second lifeless silhouette.

It was a tomb. He's entered a tomb! Not knowing what to do, he let out a scream of fear, his legs trembling like they were about to give up on him. He fell on his knees, paralyzed by the sight, and that's when he saw the silhouette still had a face. His eyes stared at it, bewildered, and then caught another thing that this time, didn't scare him.

Whoever was laid in there had their hand wrapped around a metal branch. And it was squeezing it. It was hard to make out, and the motion was slight...but their hand was definitely tugging on it. It was _moving_.

“That can't be...”

Tao sat up, trying to see through the glass. Yes, it was there– a slight twitch, almost invisible, but it was there. He tried to look at their face, to make it out through the liquid and the light, and he couldn't tell if it was moving or not. But it definitely looked way too fresh for a corpse. If this place were a tomb, it'd have been abandoned for a very long time, and it'd make no sense for graves to be illuminated. So...what if it wasn't a tomb?

What if these people were _alive_?

“...Gwynn. Help me find a stone, a sharp one.”

As the parrot flew over piles of rubble, Tao tried to clear out as much as he could off the glowing eggs. The glass was intact, and looked rather solid; but there were a few chips and scratches here and there that had made their way in. Nothing too big, but it was enough to tell him these eggs were not unbreakable. 

“Stone. Sharp one, sharp stone, rrk.”

Gwynn stood on a small hunk of rock, calling Tao's attention to it. He went to pick it up, weighed it in his hands; it'd do. Carefully, and with difficulty, he brought it to the glowing eggs, visualizing how he'd proceed. He could smash the glass right in, but that'd likely injure the people within, and he didn't want to do that. He gave a first tap of rock onto the glass, and nothing happened, obviously; maybe this thing was tougher than he thought. He could give it a good whack, and it wouldn't shatter, so that's exactly what he did.

He hit the glass, and a chunk of the rock splintered off, startling him. It did leave a notch in the glass, but that wouldn't be enough. He'd need an axe, or something sharp and tough, but he didn't have any of that on hand at the moment. 

“What kind of egg is so tough it can't be broken?”, he ironized to himself.

Gwynn perched nearby, landing on some metal box next to the eggs. His feet must have touched something, for another light then lit up, revealing something Tao hadn't noticed before. Putting down the rock, he went to examine it, and stood thoroughly puzzled.

“I think I've seen this before...”

It looked like some sort of panel, the same he'd already seen at home. He pressed a few buttons at random, and only half of them elicited some sort of reaction. He kept a careful eye on the two unconscious bodies as he worked, hoping to see if one of these commands would do anything, but nothing seemed to work. And he was about to give up and return to banging rocks, when his finger pressed a large button on the side.

Something started a hum. A faint, mechanical hum like he's heard before. The metal branches started to spark, unable to work, and the broken pipes spat out dust as wind coursed through them. Bubbles bloomed inside the eggs, as the liquid started to drain out. It blocked halfway through, the pipes banging and twisting in protest, until the clog passed and flow resumed through, and it all spilled on the ground from rust holes. A thin line ran across the surface of the glass, cutting it apart in two even halves, which started to separate in a creaking noise and a cloud of dust. Tao stepped back, fearful of what would happen, but the broken mechanisms still did their best to work despite the obvious wear. The machinery hummed louder, like it was breathing heavily from effort, and more branches sparked like something wasn't working properly. Then everything shut down, and the room got bathed in sudden darkness that scared him; but a moment later, the faint yellow light kickstarted again, and the pods finally opened all the way, revealing the two people laying within.

Tao wasted no time. He crouched down to their side, to see if they were still alive. His hands touched to one's face, and it felt unnaturally cold; his fingers pressed to their neck, trying to discern a pulse. The light was dimmer, since it had no more liquid to spread through, but Tao could still see that person's face.

They were young. Very young. Their body wasn't that of a child's anymore, but their face was not quite teenage yet. They had a peaceful, sleeping expression, with soft round cheeks and a smattering of freckles across their face, as if their creator god had delicately flecked their paintbrush at an already-perfect masterpiece. Their clothes were of an unknown craft, bearing sun-like patterns. Tao turned to the other one, and found them to be very similar, equally young and striking in a manner he couldn't describe. 

Neither of them were moving. It was hard to tell whether they had a pulse or not, or if they were even breathing. They were still connected to their strange beds through cables and thin wires, that seemed to be going straight into their skin, yet some were ruptured. Tao turned to the keyboard again, hoping to find some random button that'd wake them up somehow, while Gwynn perched on one's chest to peek at their face. He poked them with his beak, maybe waiting for a reaction, but Tao knew it'd be useless.

“Don't hurt them, now. That's rude.”

The parrot didn't listen, poking around like a curious little pest. But just as Tao was about to tell him off, Gwynn suddenly froze in place.

And then, his feathered form violently flew across the room.

Tao ran after him, hoping to catch him before he hit the wall. Luckily, Gwynn managed to stabilize himself in time, flapping down in confusion. What just happened? He didn't see him take flight, did he? So how could he…?

He turned to the sleeping figure he's been pecking at. Did they toss him away in self-defense? They were still asleep. It made no sense...and yet, the thought came up to mind. Slowly, he stepped closer, witnessing no reaction. And then, with a careful finger, he poked their cheek.

The reaction was immediate. _Something_ pushed his hand away, without he controlled himself. He looked at his hand, and tried again, with the same reaction; this time a little stronger. Could it be that…? No, it couldn't. But he had to know. He put Gwynn down on the machine, then knelt by the sleeping child, and spoke clearly.

“Can you hear me?”

There was no reaction. No sign of life. Carefully, he touched to their cheek again, this time in a less aggressive manner. And it got pushed away again, but with very little force, as if it was hesitant.

“I won't hurt you. Can you hear me?”

No reaction. His hand kept hovering over their face, unsure if he should try again. But then, still without he controlled it, it slowly got pulled into a gentle touch. Like someone else was controlling his body. 

“If you can hear me, then...then tell me. I want to help you. You've got to wake up!”

He turned to the other child, and saw their hand was twitching. Quickly, he went to hold it, and the mere touch of it felt like a strange jolt coursing through him. What was going on?

Their brow twitched. He touched to their wrist, and where their skin had stood motionless before, he could now feel the slightest of pulses. They were alive! He gently shook their shoulder, just enough to let them know there was someone, someone that was intent on helping them wake up. It was obvious they were in some sort of deep sleep, and wouldn't come out of it so easily. He wanted to make a run for it and grab medical supplies at home, but he didn't know what would happen if he were to leave them on their own. So he stayed.

He kept talking, making his presence known. Regularly switched from one's bedside to the other's, checking their pulse and breathing. The fluid they've been soaking in had dried out by now, and their faces and hands were twitching lightly as if they were about to wake up. And there was that weird energy all around, that'd make things move and react on their own, that brought Tao's hands closer when he tried to draw them away, that felt like another kind of activation humming from another kind of machine. He wasn't sure if he should help them sit up of anything, so he didn't, but he did check them for wounds or any sort of problems. They looked healthy and fine, but he knew there could always be more to it, and that he'd need to be careful. That's why he didn't rest for a good while, caring for them for what seemed like hours; until finally, after a long wait, they opened their eyes.

It felt like all the worry he's been carrying just lifted off his chest. They were alive after all!

“Hi there.”, he greeted. “How do you feel? Are you alright?”

It seemed like they'd still need some time to fully wake up. He couldn't blame them, they did seem pretty out of it. For now, he'd simply try to disconnect all those wires and things from them, as painlessly as possible.

“It's all good. I...I'll help you out. Easy, now.”

He held the hands of one, helping them sit up. They were trembling, likely shivering with cold. It was hard to tell who or what exactly they were, in that yellow light, but when their eyes met, he immediately noticed just how soft their gaze was. Tao had never met a girl in his life, but his father has once described them as very pretty, and this person right here matched the idea.

A sound made him suddenly turn his head around, and he saw that the other child had tried to stand, only to plant face first in the ground. Immediately he went to their aid, and it startled him just how shaky they were. They leaned onto him, and he held on tight to support them.

“Take it easy. One step at a time.”

They were awfully weak, and could not stand on their own. Tao would not be able to carry them both out of here, but it was obvious there'd be no other choice. Just as he was trying to figure out how to proceed, the clumsy child's grip released a little, and they managed to stand just a bit more. Alright, maybe this could work.

“Come on. Hold onto me. We're getting out of here, we...I'll get you help.”

The other child held onto him too, and managed to take a few steps. Tao made sure they were fine, and sent Gwynn to lead the way forward. Thus began a slow, painful, hesitant walk through the dark cave and tight spaces, carrying these two people on his arms, out of the darkness and into the world.


	3. Up, Up and Away

“Easy, now. Easy...don't rush it.”

After clearing out as much space as possible between the rocks, Tao got back in to help the two children crawl out.

“That's it. One foot after the other. Hold my hand.”

It was quite complicated for them to proceed, when they barely had the coordination to walk. To drag them out of the dughole was even harder than he'd have thought. It took a good while, and more than one person getting dirty, but in the end, they all got to stand under the light of the sun.

And it was a bright light. After so much time underground, Tao felt like his eyes would split his forehead in half, needing a good moment to readjust. But the two children didn't seem to be bothered at all, and looked straight at the sun like they were witnessing it for the first time ever. 

In fact, they were witnessing everything for the first time ever. The dirt, the grass, they were touching to it all with bewilderment, eyes sparkling like children's. A bit of breeze blew, and it startled them like they didn't know what it was. Everything from the clouds, to the sand, to the rumble of the sea was new and foreign to them, and it was quite touching to see. How long have they been underground? Have they really never stepped outside of their egg things? That'd seem crazy...where did they even come from? 

Well, all questions would find their answers soon. For now, Tao fetched his bow from where he left it; that's when he remembered the lizard's carcass that was still somewhere in there, and cursed himself for forgetting it, but right now he had more pressing matters at hand. It'd wait till tonight, maybe.

“So, think you can tell me who you are?”, he asked.

But the two didn't seem like they've heard him. They were sitting on the ground, running their fingers over a patch of grass like it was the craziest thing in the world. Tao didn't want to interrupt their fun, but his curiosity was quite big, and he felt he couldn't wait. So gently, he touched to one's shoulder to get their attention.

In natural light, he could see them better. They definitely looked similar, dressed in odd garments he didn't recognize. They looked quite pale in comparison to him, and their smooth hair was so different too; one had it brown, the other had it black and a bit longer. Their eyes had the color of honey, and both had such innocent and cute little faces that it was honestly difficult to pinpoint their age. 

“I mean...I'd love to help you and all. But I'd like to understand what's going on.”

They both looked at him, saying nothing. Tao frowned a little, and sat down next to them.

“Not much of talkers, huh? I mean, I get it. You don't have to.”

A doubt hit him.

“But...can you understand me, at least? Or...am I talking to the void?”

The brown-haired child tilted their head, blinking slowly. Tao held their gaze, wondering how long they could hold a staring contest, if anything. But then, slowly, they nodded, and it was Tao's turn to be startled.

“Wait...did you just nod?”

There was a moment. And then, another nod.

“No way. You can...you can understand what I say? Both of you?”

This time, the black-haired child nodded as well. Oh wow, what a relief! At least there were some lights up there. 

“Can you speak? At all?”

They looked at each other. What vacant expressions they had...and yet, it felt as if it wasn't quite all. Like they weren't entirely dead inside, and just couldn't show it. They turned to look at him again, and this time, they shook their heads. How could they know that? Maybe they just did. 

“Well...right, at least you can hear me. That's fine, that's fine.”

He eyed the passageway they've just slipped out of.

“I guess it's what sleeping underground feels like. That's crazy, Dad never said anything about...whatever that place was!”

He chuckled, not sure if he should be fine with it or not. Did his father even know there were other children here? If he did, then it'd be very cruel of him to keep it a secret from his own son. That's why he'd rather believe he just didn't know.

“My name's Tao, by the way. The green fluffball is Gwynn.”

The parrot that's been pecking bugs in the grass perked up upon being called, before returning to his business.

“What's you two's names?”

There was another awkward moment, as they silently concerted with themselves. But this time, they didn't emote any further than that. No nods, nothing. 

“You...you've got names, right?”

He wasn't even sure they knew what a name was. Or if they did, they weren't sure anyone had ever given them one. It felt quite sad to think about, really, but how was he supposed to react? 

“Well...maybe you just don't remember. You've got to have one, you just...forgot it. Yeah.”

That didn't seem to enchant them too much. The black-haired child shifted, and that's when Tao noticed something on their clothes: a small string of numbers by their collarbone. The other had it too. He leaned in to read it, to the girl's confusion, and recognized the same line he's seen by the glowing eggs: RNPCx_3926-14. 

“What does that mean?”

But neither of them seemed to know. The other child had RNPCx_3926-12 instead; was that number how many of them there were in total? He dreaded to think so.

“So...you've got thirty-nine twenty-six twelve, and you've got thirty-nine twenty-six fourteen. Wonder why they just didn't write your name instead, that'd be more helpful.”

Seems they had no idea either. Then the oddest of thoughts struck him.

“Unless...those are _actually_ your names?”

The children blinked, like they've just realized something. That couldn't be...could it? Who'd name their child after numbers? That just felt cruel. But...it's not like Tao knew about that many names either. And his father said there was a whole world out there, very different from them, so perhaps it could be true somewhere.

“I mean, it can work until we find out.”, he shrugged. “It's written right there, you won't forget it. Right, thirty-six twenty-nine...no, wait, that's a horrible mouthful. Bluh.”

The brown-haired child looked at Tao's playful expression of disgust, and attempted to mimic it. All they did was letting their tongue poke out of their mouth, which did get a chuckle out of him.

“Yeah, just like that.”, he said, poking that tongue back in. “But yeah, I've got to call you something, so...you can be just Twelve. And you'll be Fourteen. Easy to speak and to remember. That works for you?”

Well, it's not like they had any other ideas. They nodded, even though it still didn't seem like they fully understood the concept of names.

“Alright, then. That works.”

He slapped his thighs, and went to stand up. Night was starting to fall, and it'd be dangerous to linger here for too long, so he figured they'd better start getting a move on.

“We'd better get going. It's not far, but you're obviously a bit slow. Come on, hold onto me.”

He offered his arms. Fourteen held onto him, feet solidly planted into the ground, while Twelve barely managed to stand at all, wobbly as ever. It'd be a long walk, Tao thought...or at least he did, until something happened that surprised him greatly.

Twelve fell on his knees, unable to properly stand. That seemed to frustrate him, he could see it on his face. Not knowing how to stand up, he stayed on all fours for a moment; Tao could feel the gears turning in his head, maybe for the first time ever. And then, his hands lifted off the ground, and his feet too, and before he knew it, Twelve was standing up. Floating in the air, a few inches above the ground.

“What the…?!”

The child wriggled his arms around, trying to stabilize in the air, and ended up gyrating even more. But this seemed to amuse him, and he cracked a smile for the first time since the beginning. Tao stood up, trying to help him down, but Twelve wasn't worried at all. He held onto Tao's arm as before, and looked at him like he had something to say. 

“How...how are you doing this?”, Tao asked, thoroughly confused.

No answer, as expected. Well...seems he had it under some control at least. Tao took a few steps, and Twelve simply followed, letting himself be dragged like a little cloud on a leash. He looked at Fourteen, and she seemed to get the message, for a few seconds later she was hovering as well.

“Wh– both of you?!”

But unlike her nestmate, she kept her feet close to the ground, and tried to take a few steps forward. The floating was just to help her stand, it seemed. She too accepted Tao's arm, and the two of them looked to him, not moving any further.

“...okay. I...I can deal with this. It's okay.”

He resumed walking, slowly, and the two followed in their own way. Huh. It was actually a bit easier now. Guess that it worked? Oh, how it definitely made him want to ask so many questions!

“...anyway. My house isn't far. It's right by that hill over there.”

To get in, they just had to enter a small cave, which led to a vast room decorated with murals. It looked like the altar to some temple, but Tao wasn't sure if anything had ever been standing there besides ruins. Maybe it used to belong to the people that have inhabited this island ages ago, long before he or his father were born, but that was as far as he knew. The rest of this part of history had long been lost to man's knowledge.

He looked around before making his way up heavy stone steps. Seems the monster wasn't home, which means he'd be left alone for a while. He pulled down on Twelve's arms to help him float down to his level, and pointed to a large crack in one of the engraved walls.

“We just have to get through there. It's a bit dark, but there's a solid bridge. Just...hold on tight, okay?”

They nodded. It'd be hard to squeeze in while both of them were holding onto him, but he couldn't risk any of them falling. He was used to it, but it remained a rather risky road. Only peeking ahead, the sound of dripping water in the darkness was already quite overpowering, and he wasn't sure either of those kids knew how to swim. 

“...alright. Fourteen, hold onto me. Twelve, keep floating, don't let go of my hand. We'll do like this.”

It was a little complicated, but that'd let him walk over the rope bridge while safely holding onto both of them at once. The swinging got pretty scary, he assumed, for after only a couple steps, Fourteen started hovering as well, keeping her feet away from that unsteady ground. Well, he could do that too, sure. He was long used to it. Luckily, home was just a bridge away, and after a moment his feet touched to solid ground again.

“You can land, now. It's safe.”, he assured.

A torch nearby was giving off some light, and showing him the way. He opened a wooden door, and was welcomed with warmth and light like only home could give. 

“And here we are! That's my house.”

And what a house it was! The blue halls were inlaid with gold and complicated patterns, lit up by some unknown mechanics that spread a warm and fuzzy glow all throughout the building. The ground was very gently swaying under his feet, but it was very stable all the same, and he was long used to it anyway. Tao opened a door, revealing a beautiful room packed with lovely furniture. The same as he left it, welcoming and amicable. 

The children wasted no time heading forward to explore. Fourteen floated up to the light fixture and touched to the many little glass beads of the chandelier, running her fingers through them as they made a light crystalline sound. This seemed to amuse her, as shown by her little smile. Twelve landed on his feet and ran across the room, but tripped on his own ankle and planted face first on the carpet. A strangled noise escaped him, which cued Tao's attention as he went to help him up.

“Careful, now.”

The child wasn't crying, or even in great pain. He was simply rubbing at his face with a bit of confusion, where he had fallen onto.

“Yeah, that might leave a bruise.”, Tao shrugged. “You're alright?”

Twelve didn't answer, as expected. He seemed more puzzled than anything, turning to him with slight distress. Tao pondered why, but figured that if that kid had never known pain in his entire life, then of course it'd feel strange. 

“You'll be fine. Come on, let me show you around.”

He helped him to his feet, and Twelve held on tightly as to not fall again. Maybe a bit too tight for his liking. Well, better safe than sorry, but still.

“Oh, don't worry. You'll learn to walk soon enough, won't you?”

His only answer was to float off the ground again. Well, whatever floats his boat...literally.

As for Tao's boat, it was a big one. A very big one. There ought to be a hundred rooms or more, and he hasn't gotten time to explore all of them in his lifetime. As long as he's remembered, he's always lived there, even back when his father was still around. It was a comfortable place, keeping him safe from the dangers of the island, with all he needed to live a good life. He's made his nest in one of the comfortable cabins, where he kept all his little treasures, but the lower deck wasn't too bad either. It was where he'd spend his days when he wasn't out hunting, enjoying himself in the vast space this place offered. What was it doing here, tucked away in some hidden seaside cave? He didn't know. He just accepted it, and has always done so. It was his little place, his home away from everything. And it's been so long since there's been someone else here.

The two children were currently busy floating around the room, bumping into the ceiling and walls, but it was needed to get their strange ability under control. They wanted to explore it all, to see every last corner of this new and intriguing place, but they'd need to move around freely in order to do so. And as shown by their crude attempts at positioning themselves, it wasn't quite that yet. Tao sat down on a seat, Gwynn perching nearby, just watching them attempt to propel themselves in the air like one watches a baby take its first steps. It was a clumsy spectacle, but one that didn't cease to intrigue him all the same.

Who exactly were they? Two children kept in some place in the bowels of the earth, their minds as blank as virgin paper, who could float around like they were fish in the water. They had no names, only numbers that could vaguely fit that purpose. They couldn't speak or walk, but they could still understand him. And there was so much about them that was off-putting, but he couldn't voice why. 

He wasn't sure he should have done this, to be fair. That underground place looked like it had been abandoned for ages, and yet they've been kept alive. Everything had broken down, and yet all manners of machines that could have supported their life had done so. Had Tao not freed them, they'd have kept sleeping in their golden eggs for maybe eons, perhaps until the entire world fell apart. Kept away from time and elements, they'd have survived anything that'd befall them.

Tao wondered if he's made some mistake. Whatever was going on ought to be important. Should he...should he have woken up these two at all? Was it the right thing than to have freed them from the underground? He looked at Twelve and Fourteen, who were now getting the hang of staying in mid-air, and had bumped into each other while floating. They stared at each other with confusion, as if they didn't know how they were supposed to react, and one vacant and empty-minded gaze stared into another. But then, one of them smiled, and bumped into the other again, this time on purpose. And so began a strange game of pushing and nudging each other, like they were on the same wavelength without even needing to communicate it. Tao smiled, watching them awkwardly bonk in the air without they could control it, attempting to regain balance they didn't have, and generally looking like idiots. Or like young children.

Well, what was done is done, now. Tao knew he wouldn't force them to return to sleep, now that they've woken up and were just starting to discover life. But it was obvious they wouldn't be able to survive on their own, and would make a choice meal for the predators of the island. They were slow, empty-eyed, and the stream of their thoughts felt more like a leaky bucket, seeing how easy it was for them to get distracted by the first thing they'd see. Tao couldn't help but think they hadn't finished cooking yet, and could use a bit of time back in the eggs until they were done.

That, or just the old-fashioned way of learning things.

Wait, why did he even care? He hadn't asked himself, but he felt like he didn't have to. These two were obviously lost, waking up in a world they didn't know, and he felt bad just thinking about it. Plus, it was obvious they had something special to them, if their strange appearances and abilities were anything to go by. And that curious place where they came from...how come Tao has never heard of it? His father never hid anything from him. There was just too much that intrigued him, too much that he wanted to know. But asking those two directly wouldn't bear good results, so all he could do was wait and see.

In the middle of their game, Fourteen suddenly froze, and Tao perked up, fearing something bad. She looked confused for a moment, unmoving as she slowly descended to the ground and got on her knees. Her expression didn't look so good, and Tao stepped in, fearing something bad. From confusion, her face shifted to discomfort, and her hands moved to her stomach as she identified the source of it. 

“What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

He thought she'd have injured herself somehow, or was falling sick. But instead, a grumbling noise reassured him.

“Oh...you're just hungry.”

He let out a little awkward chuckle. It was just hunger! Yet the poor kid looked like she was about to cry, startled by her own body. Twelve got down to her level, looking at her with the same worry, and their eyes met like they had both realized something terrible. 

“...guys, it's nothing serious. It's just hunger.”

They turned to him, showing a gravity that just made him chuckle even more.

“It means you need food! It's nothing serious. I mean...I guess you've never eaten, in your eggs. Can't blame you.”

“Food, food.”, Gwynn crooned. “Want a fruit. Want a berry. Rrk.”

“We'll get berries. I think we've got some left, don't we? I'll go get some...”

He stood up, and went to make his way to the cellar, but something held him back. Twelve had grabbed his arm, and Tao saw the sheer panicked worry that had taken a hold of his face. He wasn't speaking, but he didn't need to, for his thoughts were written right across his sad brows and twitching mouth.

“...it's alright.”, he said, gently patting his shoulders. “She's just hungry. And I bet you are too, right? It's just...it's natural.”

He tried to show a smile, to reassure him that everything would be alright. Really, he never thought he'd have to explain hunger to anyone, but then again those kids who looked barely younger than him were at the level of babies. Good thing they were not crying, at least.

“I'll get food. We can eat. You watch over her, alright? She'll be just fine.”

Slowly, he guided Twelve back to his nestmate, and the two of them shared another gaze. There was still a deep feeling of sadness and worry, despite Tao's reassurance, and he wondered whether he should leave them here at all. But then, Fourteen laid down on the carpet, curled up on her side, and Twelve simply mirrored her, facing her. They looked at each other still, unmoving, and Tao thought this was as good as it'd get. Well, at least they were calm.

“I'll be back.”

The cellars were just a floor below, and a little too empty for his taste. He wasn't going to starve any day, not when his father had taught him the ways of salted fish and dried meat, but nothing beat the fresh stuff. Ah well, pickled fruit would do for now, it was easy to cook and easy to eat. Hope these two weren't too picky.

“It's weird. I've never had anyone to eat with before.”

When he came back to the room, the children hadn't moved. But now, their hands were touching, as if they've just found out they could do that. They were looking at each other, drawn into another silent conversation, speaking a language that didn't need any words. Tao smiled at this sight, and simply sat by them, opening the jar of oranges and setting it on the table.

It didn't take long for the scent of citrus to invade the room, and draw more than one's attention. Guided by their noses, the two of them sat up, crawling to the table to look at that strange thing Tao had brought in. 

“See? You're hungry.”, he chuckled.

It was quite endearing, to be fair. He fished a few orange slices from the jar and offered them, letting them get acquainted with the texture. Wait, did they even know how to eat? He hoped he wouldn't have to explain absolutely all of it to them, otherwise they'd be here for hours. But again, they proved a little smarter than he'd have thought, and brought the fruit to their mouths like they still had a semblance of animal instinct.

Reaction was immediate. That meal was nothing too complex or flavorful, and yet their eyes sparkled like it was the best experience they've ever had. It was simply overwhelming, to the point they forgot to chew and swallow, which made Tao quite amused. They looked like they'd pass out from happiness, just after a few bites of fruit. Honestly, it was cute, he'd have to admit. Just listen to their cute little noises! If anything, that made it worth it to him. They were so adorable, in their innocence.

He kept fishing out slices of fruit, handing it to them and making sure they had their fill. After a few tries, they seemed to understand it was good for them, and the rest was just instinctive. They weren't completely clueless, it'd just take some time for their survival instincts to kick in. 

Perhaps that could work out, he thought. Perhaps he _could_ take care of those two, at least until they learned to do it on their own. It'd take some time, and lots of patience...but he had plenty to spare, anyway. And with all the questions surrounding their existence, he'd be largely repaid if he stuck around and found out.

Alright, then. That would do.


	4. Restless Spirits

“Father...what is it you've been hiding from me?”

Tao sighed, closing yet another book. It was just insane: he could swear he's gone through the entire library, and yet he hasn't found anything pertaining to what he was looking for. He's searched all the tomes he's thought of: ones about the island itself, about ancient history, about science and anything else he could name that could be somehow related to it, but there was nothing about RNPCx children or that strange underground laboratory. And this made him frustrated to no end.

It was late into the night, but he couldn't rest. Twelve and Fourteen were asleep, curled up together in a little blanket nest they've built in their new bedroom. Busy as they were discovering about food, fun and life in general, they've been overtaken by drowsiness before they even knew it. It's been a wild day for them, and they needed to recover from all those new emotions they've lived, so a bit of rest wouldn't hurt. And Tao had to agree that it was nice to have some peace again, so he could go down to the library and research as needed.

It wasn't a big library, just a room on the ship which held all the books, scrolls and compendiums his father and grandfather have salvaged. He had such fond memories of this place, back when he was just learning to read; he's spent hours deciphering characters under his father's guidance, finally piercing their meaning like a whole new world was opening to him. This place was where he's learned all of his theoretical knowledge, everything that life itself couldn't teach him afterward. So logically, this was where he'd find all the things he sought.

But this time, he didn't. And it frustrated him to no end, for he didn't like leaving questions unanswered. But there _had_ to be some proof of these children's existence in his records! Could it really be that they've always been here, and no one even knew about them? That just couldn't be! Not with all the means involved to protect the underground nest! He refused to believe that his father hadn't known about this at all, or that no one in his family had ever found this area before.

He didn't know when his family first came to the island. Maybe they've always been here, it wouldn't surprise him. But it didn't make a lot of sense, for this island has always been uninhabited, and if Tao was born here, then his mother would have had to come from here too. He didn't recall her, he wasn't even sure he's ever had one. There were only men in his family, and maybe that's what inclined him to become one. His own past was just blurry at this point, years and days all looking the same. For all he knew, he's always been destined to be here. Lost in a corner of the world, that was the only thing he knew from memory and not old maps.

Perhaps that's how these two felt. They've just popped into the world, already grown and formed, and everything else was anecdotal. Would they even remember him tomorrow? Or would their brains be no better than those of literal newborns, unable to retain anything? No, surely they were better than that. They were already grown, after all, so surely they had all the abilities of someone their age. They just...never put them to use, that's all. Yeah, that seemed fair enough.

Did they even have parents of their own? Or did they just came to exist like he did? Well, they ought to have been babies at some point. Tao did remember faint moments from when he was younger; surely they had memories too? He'd need to ask them, but he wasn't sure he could do that and hope to get a comprehensible answer. Perhaps it was too early, and he'd first need to make sure they could stay alive on their own first. 

Great Sages, what if it took years? What if they would remain in this vacant, empty state of being for as long as actual babies took to grow into actual people? He dreaded to think of it, already picturing a future where everything he's always wanted to do got relegated to the background, in favor of taking care of two teenagers with limited mental capacity. This was definitely not how he's planned his life to be!

Ugh, this is why he was so frustrated. If only he knew anything about who or _what_ they were! He couldn't simply treat them like ordinary humans, because they obviously weren't! Ordinary humans couldn't float, they couldn't gaze into the sun straight out of a dark cave without it hurt them, they couldn't...they… They just weren't like _that_. He didn't know why, but he felt something weird about these two. Something he didn't even have the words to explain, and he know it'd just frustrate him further if he tried to search for them.

He sighed, knowing it'd be useless to try. He was too tired to think. It was getting late, and he needed rest. So he turned the lights off in the library, and quietly made his way up to the quarters. On the way to his bedroom, he did check in on the RNPCx's, just to be safe.

They were still asleep, but had shifted so much that their bodies were now looking like an awkward tangle of limbs. Yet it didn't seem to disturb them in any way, and they were peacefully sleeping, snoring a little. Tao smiled, endeared by that sight, and stepped in quietly to tuck the blanket higher over them, making sure they weren't cold. They've kept their weird uniforms on, boots and gloves included, and he wondered whether that was comfortable or not. But that wouldn't make a difference to them, who've slept for years in those very clothes.

...nasty. Tao wasn't one for water, but even he knew it warranted a good wash. But that could wait. For now, he left the room in silent hunter footsteps, and retreated to his own to get some rest.

Gwynn shifted a little when he turned on the light, but didn't wake up yet. The warm glow immediately reflected on all sorts of things strewn about the room: shiny pebbles and metal items, silky fabrics and feathers, and even a couple animal skulls. This was where he kept all his treasures, his little stash of things that he's amassed over the years. Trophies from his hunts, rare findings from his scavenging routes, foreign stuff that the sea had carried over to his shore from worlds unknown. He sat on the bed, lined with all sorts of pretty furs, and opened his sleeves to reveal the stuff he's been holding in them all day. There were his tools, of course, like spare arrowheads and a knife, that he tucked away in their usual box. But today, he's also found more pretty pebbles, a patterned bug to add to his ever-growing collection, as well as a small piece of machinery from the underground lab.

He stared at it for a moment, unsure as to what to do with it. He's likely picked it up on a whim, and didn't even know what it was. A piece of colored wire, possibly; he had a few like these that he's scavenged around. He's found it by the eggs, and had hoped to find something about what they could be used for, but hadn't succeeded so far. For the time being, he put it on his nightstand, and finished undressing before turning off the lights, and slipping into bed.

Tomorrow would be another day.

~~~~~ 

The first thing he was when he woke up was a pair of eyes way too close to his own.

He jolted, his heart quickly jumping back to full wake from this sight. In front of him, Twelve barely moved, still staring at him like a creepy owl. Tao gave himself a moment to calm down, seeing the boy had no ill intent, but damn if that wasn't scary! He's almost had a heart attack here!

“Please don't do that again. You scared me.”

Twelve nodded, but likely didn't understand fully. Tao sat up, rubbing his eyes a little, looking at his creepily still face. He looked like a bit of a bedhead mess, but at least he wasn't dripping with weird egg goop.

“...did you want something?”

Twelve kept staring at him. Tao stared back for a moment, but quickly found that this wasn't going anywhere.

“Pal. I can't understand you like your sister does. You need to speak to me, otherwise I can't get it!”

The boy blinked, maybe realizing that silent conversations wouldn't do. So he stood up, and clenched a hand over his stomach, his face tainted with some distress. 

“...hungry, huh?”

Tao yawned, grabbing his sandals off the side.

“We'll get you something. Just...give me a moment.”

Twelve obediently sat down, just watching him get ready. It was...a little unnerving, alright, but what did he honestly expect? Seemed he had no notion of privacy or personal space just yet. Ugh, there was a lot he'd need to teach them.

“Where's your sister, anyway? Where's Fourteen?”

These two did look a lot alike, so it wouldn't be surprising that they were twins, or at least siblings. Twelve simply looked at the door, and pointed there, as if to say she wasn't far. Well, they'd see to it anyway; Tao equipped his tools, whistled for Gwynn to come on his shoulder, and made his way out. Twelve followed behind, still floating about, using his hands and feet to push himself along the walls. Huh, seems he's gotten a little better at it already. That was encouraging.

Fourteen was in the meeting room where they've spent last evening. Idly floating in the air and a puzzled manner, she was holding onto an empty jar, looking at it sadly. It took sleepy Tao a bit of time to recognize the jar of pickled oranges they've shared for supper. 

“Of course there's nothing left, you ate it all.”, he chuckled, taking it from her. “I'll get you some...”

No, wait. He had to think about things seriously. These children obviously looked to him as their only guidance, and whatever he'd do, they'd learn from it. And he knew he didn't want to be stuck as a caregiver for who knows how long. If he kept feeding them, they'd always come to him and never learn to provide for themselves.

“...you know what? Fruit is overdone. You need something more filling, and I think I know just what.”

He put the jar down, and headed to another room, where he kept a lot of tools. There he found his bow, as well as a spare and a small hunting spear. This would work indeed.

“Today, I'll show you how you can find your own food.”

He equipped his own weapon, and told the RNPCx's to follow him. They seemed a bit puzzled, but did so all the same, for there was nothing else they could do.

It was a beautiful day to go hunting. Sunny, still fresh from the nightly breeze, with no premises of rain in the sky. Tao knew the grass would be filled with beasts ready to be caught, and it already made him hungry only thinking about it. Even Gwynn sensed it, flying off Tao's shoulder and going on a scouting tour, as he's been trained to do. 

“Hunting is easy. Once you get the hang of it, you won't run out of food. It'll also give you a great workout, that can help you walk and all.”

Was it tiring to float, rather than walk? It seemed to be easier for them. But that was no reason to neglect physical exercise! Not on his watch, at least. 

“Alright. I guess neither of you knows how to use a weapon...or even the proper stance to hold one.”

Looking at the two, who were still very puzzled at him, he figured it wouldn't be a great idea to give them sharp objects when they could barely even stand. That'd only lead to accidents pretty quickly...hm, maybe bow and arrow game hunting wouldn't be for now.

“I know! We can try fishing. It's easier.”

The small stone reef by the beach was a prime spot for fishing. With enough patience, one could easily spear a meal's worth of fish in one sitting. Luckily, it wasn't far, and the tide was gentle for now. A prime occasion to teach these two about how to provide for themselves.

They sat on the rocks, watching Tao as he demonstrated how to fish with a simple spear. He wasn't the best at it, nor was his catch anything impressive, but he was trying with all his might. And hey, intent is what matters most! Though it quickly became obvious the RNPCx's would never learn if they kept watching the water more than him.

“...come on, now. My eyes are here!”

And theirs were more focused on the splashing of tides on the rocks than on his attempts to teach them to survive. Ugh, could they be any serious for once?

Though...guess it _was_ pretty impressive for their eyes. If they've never seen the sea before, then getting to dip their fingers in water or feel the wet rocks would be a brand new experience. Tao didn't pay it much attention, it's all he's ever known. But those guys were blank pages, and they've never known anything at all.

…yeah, no. He wouldn't get them to learn anything right now. So instead, he put his spear away, sat on the rocks, and sighed in defeat.

“That's water. It's wet. And...it's what in the sea, and in rain. And it's where fish– whoah hey, don't drink it! That's seawater, it'll make you sick! Duh, of course it tastes bad, don't make this face at me.”

Fourteen just looked disgusted, letting seawater dribble out of her mouth. Twelve blinked at this sight, incredulous, and then his face opened into a smile. And from his mouth, something came that Tao definitely heard as a chuckle.

“You really don't know the basics, huh...well, now you know. Don't drink from the sea. You can do it with rain and river water, it's not salty.”

Would he have to teach them everything from the beginning? Well, he'd have to start somewhere. He was lucky enough that they could understand what he was saying, and that he wouldn't have to painfully teach them the meaning of words. But how much did they know? He needed to make sure.

“...say. Do you know what's water?”

They looked at him, a little confused.

“I just want to know what you know.”, he explained. “So I can understand you a little more. Could you show me water?”

They looked at each other. Then, Fourteen dipped her hands in the reef, and handed Tao a palmful of seawater. She didn't have the coordination to make a proper cup shape, but she's understood him and what he wanted. That was encouraging.

“Good. Do you know...the sky? Show me the sky.”

This one was a little more abstract, but their reaction after a moment of thought was to look up. They couldn't physically bring it to him, but they had the main idea. Tao then looked into his sleeve, pulled out a fish he's caught and a random pebble he's picked, showing them both.

“Do you know which one is food? Which one do you eat?”

They each picked one of the items, looking at them with calculating gears in their minds. It was pretty obvious the stone wasn't edible, but the dead fish left them a little questioning. Twelve tried to nibble it, and didn't seem to like the taste. He then attempted to sniff it, and Tao could just see the many questions that were popping in his mind. He squeezed it a bit, tried to nibble again, definitely onto something; he handed it to his sister so she could try, and her reactions were the same. Until she decided to simply take a big bite out of it, and slowly chewed on meat that sounded crunchier than it should. And then she simply popped a big smile, for she's found food.

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, that's...one way to go about it.”, Tao admitted. “Good job.”

The more he thought of it, the more it seemed a matter of how much common sense they had exactly. Perhaps they did have some kind of instinct, like any other animal, that could cue them as to what was edible or not and how to find out. A baby would have popped the stone in its mouth and then cried that it didn't taste good, so these two at least were smarter than babies. He'd put them at the same level as iguanas for now.

“Right. You seem good enough for animals. But if you want to live in this world, you need to show you've got what it takes to be humans.”

The line was quite blurry, to be honest. An iguana obviously wouldn't understand his words, nor would it know where the sky is. 

“If only you could speak, this would be much easier...”

He looked at them.

“Can't you speak? At all? Look at me: speeeak. With your mouuuuth. And souuuunds. Not even a word?”

Here came the part where he didn't know if they even understood him. They just looked at him vacantly, silent as ever, and he wondered if this was even worth it. Maybe they just were mute, and he was being insensitive.

Then, Fourteen's hand gently touched to his face. It wasn't exactly a sympathetic touch, more like a random touch with her hand on his face, but he understood it all the same. Then, slowly, she leaned in closer, and he wondered what she was doing now of all times; but that's when their foreheads touched, and– 

_rockswaterwatERskywatersplashHerenoiselighthereherewhYHErenoiselightHURTSwatersadsaDFOODWATErseaitSTHESeabiTTERSAltedhEREHEReyouTHEREFINDFINDDarknoiseherebrightherewaterwaterwetsplaSHFIshfishfoodshowshowyoushowfishskywateRSEAWORdswhatwordsknowwordsrecallwHYWHeredarknoiseglOWherebrightshowseeseedarkyOUCOMetakebrightyoucomefindyoucomefindtAKEHerebrightwaterseaYousaysayspeakworDSSAYTHINKSAYWordswhatwordswHATMOuthspeakheARseetrytrywordstryhowhoWHOwhowcanworDSCANWhathowwordsspeakhowspeakyouknOWshowshowsHOWwordsshowhowspeakwordsspeaKSEAFISHWORDSspeakfoodspeakmouthfeelfeelhoWWHyfeelwhyfeelwhyherewhybrightwhyseaWhywhywhywHEREWHyseaseaWHEREWHERESeAFINDFINDWHATfindwHATWHATwhEREWHOFINDfindrecallseadarknoiserecallnonoisenonoiseGLOWSILENcewhatwHATWHOFINDSPEAKfinDSEASEaWHEREOutWHEREAMfindaMFINDFINdfindsearchmustseawherewherefindfinDWHATwordsfindwordsfiNDWherewhereSEAskyskyskysunskybrightbrightbrightwheremustseawherewhereglowwheresayspeakfindmustamwhywhyWHywhywHYWHYwHYWHY_ – 

The splash of water in his face woke him up. He took a moment to realize what had just happened, and commotion achieved to bring him back to reality. As seen by his outstretched arm, it seemed he had violently pushed Fourteen away, and she had fallen into the water. It wasn't too deep, but she had trouble getting back onto her feet, and was calling out in distress which strangled throat noises. Twelve was doing his best to help her up, but he only succeeded in panicking even more, looking at Tao like he's just committed a murder.

“I...I didn't mean to!”, the latter quickly said, hurrying to his feet. “Here, let me help you up...please, I didn't...I don't know what happened!”

It was wild. It's as if his entire thoughtstream had been taken over, parasited by an ocean of intrusive thoughts. It was way too much for him to handle, and his body had reacted on its own. 

“I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't want to.”

He managed to fish them out of the sea, and in a thrust of care, held Fourteen close to him.

“Are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere? Tell me if it feels bad, it'll be alright.”

She seemed fine for the most part, more puzzled than anything, and quite outraged that he'd just pushed her like that. Their eyes met, and there was nothing but incomprehension in hers.

“I...I'm sorry.”, Tao said. “I don't know what you just did, but...I couldn't handle it. It was too much to bear. My head...”

He put a hand on his forehead, wincing a headache away.

“It hurts now...what did you do?”

She didn't seem to understand. Twelve got close, touching to Tao's head in turn, and the RNPCx's looked at each other. Slowly, they touched their foreheads together, and closed their eyes; no bad reaction happened. What could they possibly be doing? Tao tried to make sense of the parasite thoughts his head had been infected with, but it was impossible. He barely remembered them now, and maybe it was for the best.

“Well...whatever you're doing, it doesn't work with me. I...I'm not like you, I can't do that.”

Maybe...she's been trying to speak to him with her mind? It barely felt like speaking, more like yelling at him with a dozen voices at once. He definitely didn't want to try that again, for everyone's safety.

“...I'm sorry. I just...I'm not too good at communicating either.”

And it truly pained him to know. Maybe there was just no way they could understand one another.

“Let's get home. Hunting lessons can wait. It's not good to hunt on an empty stomach, anyway...”

All that ruckus ought to have scared the fish away.

“I'll show you how to forage. That's just as good. You like fruits, anyway, you'll have an easy time.”

As he walked away, he felt a tug at his sleeves. And as expected, Fourteen was holding onto him, looking at him with eyes that reflected more sorrow than he'd have anticipated.

“...nah, come on. It's alright.”, Tao said with a smile. “We'll figure it out eventually.”

Twelve held onto his other arm, and he gave him a similar look.

“I promise. We just...need a bit of time to get to know each other. It'll work out in the end.”

And to prove it, he touched to their faces, in that same awkward manner Fourteen did. And it seemed to make the message even clearer, for they both smiled.

“Come on, now. Let's start with easy stuff. Teach you a bit about nature, you seem to like that.” 

As if they agreed, the two started floating, and Tao stepped forward with them in tow, towards the leafier areas. Wondering just what in the world he was getting himself into, with these two weird children under his wing.


End file.
